Borderlands oneshot collection
by FanfictionFan3601
Summary: A collection of mature oneshots for the Borderlands series, rated M for a reason, read at your own risk
1. Restless night

Restless night

"STRIP THE FLESH!"

"_Stop struggling, it's for our own good"_

"Easy there big guy!"

"_They're trying to help us"_

"A THOUSAND BONE MARROWS FOR THE LEPRECHAUN BANQUET!"

"Keep him pinned! Get those chains secured!"

The thick chains wound around Krieg's wrists tugged taught as Salvador hastily attached the ends of them around a large weight baring pole hoping that it would take the strain of the Psycho for yet another night, as manic as Krieg was it wasn't surprising that his brain didn't quiet down when he slept and the major downside to that was that it made him a really restless sleeper, at first it was the normal kind of restless were he would move around in his sleep and occasionally wake up screaming nonsense at the top of his lungs but it eventually got worse with each passing night until the rest of the Vault Hunters weren't woken by Krieg's screaming but Axton's as the Psycho had grabbed hold of him in his sleep and nearly wrenched his arm out of his socket

With the chains firmly secured holding Krieg in place Axton, Maya and Salvador let out a breath of relief "every damn night, we need to find something better than this or he's going to end up cutting into his wrists or bring this entire place down" Axton panted wiping the sweat from his brow as Maya released the mental hold she had on Krieg's arms "I'll set up my Sentry just in case and fill it with concussive rounds so they'll knock him back down if he manages to break free" the Soldier added summoning his weapon before making the appropriate adjustments "they shouldn't kill him, well I hope not because we've wasted enough money on the New Life machines thanks to him" he added again but he was sure they wouldn't having witnessed Krieg charge screaming through a volley of RPG fire wielding only his Buzz saw Axe and come out just barely smouldering

Nodding with agreement Maya and Salvador then followed Axton out of the door to head upstairs to their sleeping quarters, when he was left alone in the room Krieg tested the chains again only to find them still strong after several nights of his struggling both awake and asleep, with a heavy sigh the Psycho relented reclining back against the support beam lowering his head to sleep _"you need to learn to stop struggling when they do this, it's for their own safety, how would you like to wake up and find out you've massacred the only people who give a damn about you?"_ the quiet little voice of sanity spoke in his head causing Krieg to growl loudly in annoyance _"that's what I thought, now go to sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow"_

Whilst the giant mainly made it his thing to ignore and generally rebel against the annoying voice he had to agree with it at the moment feeling his eyes grow heavy with fatigue, he and the others had been requested to clean out a large Bandit encampment the next day and he would need his full strength to truly enjoy destroying them, just as he felt his consciousness slipping the sound of the door opening snapped him back awake

"Still up big guy?"

"_Relax it's just Gaige, she might need something from us, most likely an apology for when he nearly cut her robots arm off" _Krieg's inner voice calmed him as he glanced up to find the youngest member of the group leaning against the doorframe _"go on then, ask her if she needs anything"_

"Nipple salads!"

"_Why do I even bother?"_

Gaige tittered at the giants mannerisms wondering for a moment what exactly was going on in his head, she along with the others had quickly deduced that Krieg at least one other voice in his head with the way he'd literally argue with himself, as Krieg muttered darkly under his breathe jaggedly shaking his head obviously arguing with his inner voice again Gaige took the time to admire his body running her eyes along his toned arm muscles, pectorals and six pack, when it came to her men Gaige liked them big and Krieg was checked off all the right boxes to get her hot and bothered "I can't sleep either" she spoke interrupting Krieg's internal fight "so I was thinking I could do something that'll help us both out" she spoke with an underlining purr in her tone which stopped Krieg's internal argument dead as he looked up at her quizzically

With a dirty smirk Gaige then proceeded to undo the buckle of her belt sliding it off letting her small skirt fall down her legs to the floor loving how Krieg's one visible eye went wide as she bared her tight teen slit to him "so what do you think? Stupid question really since I can see what you think already" the Mechromancer tittered immediately catching sight of the huge bulge beginning to show in Krieg's pants

"_What are you doing?! I know what you're thinking! Send her away before she does something she'll regret! She doesn't have to debase herself for…." _the Psycho's voice of sanity all but screamed before falling silent as pure animalistic lust clouded Krieg's mind, the chains creaking as he pulled taught at them again making Gaige giggle as she undid her jacket letting it fall to the floor with her skirt followed quickly by her vest leaving her completely naked save for her fingerless gloves, thigh high socks and sneakers

Kicking her clothes aside Gaige deactivated Axton's Sentry then sauntered up to the restrained Giant gently cupping his chin with her metal hand kneeling down in front of him and using her real hand to rub the bulge in his pants "and I thought your Rocket Launcher was your biggest weapon, let's see just how much you're packing down there" the redhead purred lustfully as her tiny hand disappeared down his pants, the moment she touched his cock though her mouth and eyes went wide with surprise "no way, this thing has to be fake" she gasped yanking the Psycho's pants down to let his monster cock spring free

He was nearly as long as her arm and as thick as her thigh, easily thirteen inches long at least or even fifteen at a stretch making him the most well-endowed man Gaige had ever seen, not even the seven foot tall football team captain at her old high school that used to fuck her in exchange for her doing his homework came close to Krieg's size "ok I'm not condoning them but those experiments Hyperion did to you had at least one good result" she gasped as she tried to wrap her real hand around his shaft finding that she could barely cover half of his girth "this is going to be fucking good" she moaned feeling her inner thighs getting soaked with arousal already as she lowered her mouth to the tip of his fist sized cock head giving it a wet heated kiss

The moment her warm soft lips made contact with his cock Krieg's head slammed back against the support beam sending a crack along it as he groaned with pleasure, his hips bucking up hard thrusting his cock against Gaige's face making her giggle again "that's not my mouth big guy, here let me help with that" she smiled dirtily before guiding his cock to her mouth opening it as wide as she could to take his cock head inside feeling her lips stretch around his girth, as Krieg filled her mouth Gaige let out a long lustful moan relishing his overpowering flavour feeling her thighs get even wetter moving her metal hand to slowly rub her clit whilst her real one stroked as much of Krieg's cock as it could

Krieg's back arched as Gaige managed to take a couple more inches of him into her tight wet mouth opening her throat for him and humming loudly around his cock sending blissful vibrations down his length, soon enough Gaige's mouth was filled with thick precum making her hum louder with arousal before releasing Krieg's manhood with a wet _'pop' _"there, I think it'll fit nice and easy now" the teenager purred running her tongue along the underside of the Psycho's cock again "sorry but you don't get to cum in my mouth tonight, maybe next time big guy" she added with a wink and a lustful lip lick before moving to squat over his lap pressing her soaking wet slit against his large cock head

Biting her lip Gaige slowly pushed herself down on Krieg's massive manhood continuously rubbing the tip of it against her slit as she pushed down eventually taking the first inch inside her tight cunt "ah fuck!" the redhead cried out throwing her head back feeling herself stretch to her limits to accommodate his size "now I know….the perfect size for….that upgrade for DeathTrap" she panted as she slowly sank down even further moaning loudly as her groin bulged out

Tugging harder at his chains Krieg thrashed his head wildly as the sensations Gaige was bringing him drove him even more mad, the metal of the chains began to grind and strain as the constant nights of the Psycho fighting against them finally taking their toll as the link pressed against the support beam started to crack, feeling Krieg's cock head press hard against her cervix having taken only half of his cock inside of her Gaige placed her hands on his chest splaying her fingers out along his pectorals whilst her hips went on autopilot bouncing along Krieg's cock as fast as she could not caring in the slightest about the others upstairs hearing her "oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!"

As Gaige arched her back as her orgasm rushed through her veins she heard the loud metallic _'snap' _of Krieg's restrains breaking crying out as she felt his large hands grab hold of her waist helping her increase her pace "oh god yes….tighter….I like it when it hurts" the Mechromancer panted placing her hands on Krieg's pressing down on them encouraging him to squeeze her sides rolling her head back as he did so feeling her skin bruise almost instantly

Relishing her orgasm aftershocks Gaige then took hold of one of Krieg's hands bringing it to her face starting to suck long and hard on one of his thick fingers gagging slightly as it slid down her throat looking down at the giant with lust glazed eyes, feeling his climax quickly approaching Krieg moved his other hand up to squeeze both of Gaige's breasts at the same time as his precum filled her insides "you gonna cum now?" Gaige panted with a smirk as she ran her tongue along Krieg's rough scarred palm "fill me up big guy, I want it all!" she then cried as another strong orgasm washed through her

As Gaige's cunt clenched tight around his cock again Krieg threw his head back slamming it against the support beam hard enough to make it shake as he blew his load deep inside the Mechromancer making her scream even louder, when Krieg's release filled her to the brim Gaige then suddenly hopped off of his cock and started stroking it hard allowing him to finish his load all over her face, hair and breasts as she held her mouth wide open with her tongue hanging out to catch as much as she could "damn I should have left you cum in my mouth earlier" the Mechromancer moaned after swallowing the hot thick jizz that had filled her mouth "I think you just put a Bull Skag to shame, so what do you say big guy? Ready for another round?" she asked hopefully only to get Krieg's loud rumbling snores in reply "big guy? Damn, I get it's pretty late, I'll just have to get you when we're done with those Bandits tomorrow, I better grab a shower before I head to bed though" she sighed as she stood up and collected her clothes, before she left though she turned back to Krieg and quickly corrected his pants, it was nigh on impossible for anyone upstairs to have not heard them but she thought it was best that Krieg not get caught with his dick hanging out

Carrying her clothes in a pile pressed against her chest to protect even a little of her miniscule modesty Gaige headed back upstairs towards the shower room across the bedrooms and as she passed them one of the doors opened and Axton poked his head out "damn girl, when you said you were gonna go calm Krieg down you really meant it" he joked as he leaned against the doorframe admiring the teen's ass as she walked by "remind me to tell you next time I have trouble sleeping"

"Give me some time to wash up and I'll come help out now if you want" Gaige replied with a flirty wink "as long as your 'wife' is ok with it"

"She's fine with anything as long as I let her shoot as many Bandits and Skags as she wants" Axton replied with a grin before heading back into his room leaving to door unlocked making Gaige smile dirtily throwing her clothes inside the room before she headed off into the shower room to clean up

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	2. Behind the counter payment

Behind the counter payment

Krieg sighed heavily to himself in boredom as he stood outside Mad Moxxi's bar, muttering his own version of 'ninety nine bottles' involving Bandit heads instead of bottles under his breath as his Buzz Axe hung loosely in his grasp, between killing Bandits and Hyperion troops the Vault Hunters took to 'part time jobs' to make sure that their funds never ran dry and thanks to Krieg's stature and lack of mental stability the closest thing to a job he could find was bouncer work for Moxxi's bar

For the most part his shift had been a quiet one, having only thrown out two potential brawl starters, one without much trouble and the second one having hit the dirt with several missing teeth and a now completely flattened nose after Krieg had smashed his face against the bar counter for threatening Moxxi, other than that thanks to his terrifying appearance no one else tried anything that night leading to the Psycho standing in one spot outside the bar for the last four hours straight leaving him incredibly bored and frustrated

Thankfully his boredom seemed to be coming to an end as the end of hours bell that Moxie kept on the counter was sounded followed by the loud annoyed grunts of the patrons still wanting to drink themselves stupid, letting out another heavy sigh Krieg rolled his head cracking his leg before he leisurely walked back into the bar humming his macabre tune under his breath, moments later the sounds of punching and grunts of pain echoed out of the bar swiftly followed by the more disruptive patrons being literally hurled out the door one by one, each one hitting the dirt hard before scrambling off with their tails between their legs and their teeth on the floor

"Thanks big guy, saved me from wasting bullets on those assholes" Moxxi complimented the Psycho placing one of her many SMG's back under the counter "it was a good night though, haven't seen my tip jar this full since the last time Salvador got wasted and convinced himself he had a chance with me" she tittered to which Krieg just rolled his eye "anyway you're not hear to listen to stories of your friends sad attempts at getting laid, let's get your pay sorted out"

Opening the register she pulled out a large wad of notes starting to count them out as she placed them on the counter "three hundred….four hundred….six hundred….nine hundred….I'd say a thousand sounds about right for tonight's work" she decided stacking a large pile of notes in front of Krieg putting the rest back into the register, nodding in agreement Krieg took the stack splitting it in half pocketing one half and to Moxxi's surprise he put the other half straight into her tip jar "wow, if that doesn't say boss of the year I don't know what does"

"You pay good and I get to crush skulls so we're both happy" Krieg laughed maniacally in response as he took a seat happy to finally be able to take the weight off of his feet for the first time in hours, as he did so Moxxi took the chance to admire his physique, it was well known from her long list of past lovers and husbands that she liked guys with more brawn than brains and Krieg was a perfect fit for that particular fetish of hers, Krieg easily stood well over a foot taller than the bar owner and his muscles looked hard enough to crack bottles open with especially along his eight back, just looking at it made her wonder what it would be like to run her tongue along it

"Since you've been such a gentleman tonight I think you deserve something else for your hard work" Moxxi commented drawing Krieg's attention as she opened the hatch on the bar counter beckoning him through with a finger, curious as to what Moxxi meant Krieg rose from his seat to follow her, the thoughts of a new Shotgun or Rocket Launcher springing to his mind as Gaige had mentioned how he had somehow broken his last one simply by holding it too tight after a wild Skag killing spree

The images of weapons soon left his mind though when as soon as he was behind the counter Moxxi undid the straining buttons of her blouse allowing her more than ample bust spring free "consider yourself lucky, I don't pay all my employees like this" Moxxi purred as Krieg's eye went wide at the sight of her large firm breasts, smirking at his reaction the bar owner reached forward to cup his groin immediately liking what she found "well it seems Gaige wasn't lying about you"

Smiling dirtily Moxxi then proceeded to unbuckle Krieg's belt before moving onto his pants whilst the Psycho stood unmoving making no motions to stop her as she gasped when her hands came into contact with his manhood "my, my, my, what a big weapon you have" Moxxi cooed as she finally released his cock from the confines of his pants, even half flaccid it stood at an extremely impressive eleven inches long and five inches thick which had the bar owners mouth watering "now how did sweet little Gaige manage to fit all this man meat inside of her? She must have felt as tight as a keyhole"

Krieg just nodded in response as Moxxi wrapped both hands around his tree trunk of a cock stroking him hard and fast coaxing the other four inches out of him until his erection stood at its full fifteen inch glory to which the bar owner's eyes went so wide that they nearly popped out of her skull "my god….it's magnificent" she breathed feeling her core soak through her hot pants in seconds as she wrapped her free hand around Krieg's cock to join the first one finding that she could barely make her fingers touch around his girth "and I thought my Skag sized 'massager' was big, there's no way I'm gonna be able to fit this in my mouth" she pouted before her eyes suddenly sparkled with perverted inspiration

Sitting up on her knees the bar owner removed her hat and undid the last two straining buttons that held her tight top together letting it burst open freeing her massive bust "come on big boy, you know what I want" she purred cupping her firm bimbo tits pushing them out further for Krieg as he took a step forward, the Psycho's voice of reason was strangely quiet as Moxxi took his huge length between her breasts but at that moment it was probably for the best allowing Krieg to fully enjoy the sensations without the voice in his head telling him that they didn't deserve it

"Oooooh you're so fucking big" Moxxi moaned pumping her tits as faster as she could along Krieg's cock whilst the rest rested on her face "I had always thought you were stashing a Shotgun in your pants but this is so much better" she panted sticking her tongue out to hungrily lap at the Krieg's fat manhood loving its heavy sweaty flavour

Rumbling with pleasure Krieg reached down to cup the back of Moxxi's head as she took the first five inches of his cock into her mouth whilst continuing to massage the remaining ten with her tits, it had been a good two weeks since he had last gotten laid because of the Vault Hunters now heavier focus on taking down Hyperion so he balls hung nice and heavy against Moxxi's stomach making the bar owner hum as she could practically feel the cum churning inside

"Don't hold back big guy, I'm not letting you walk away with just a tit fuck so cum as much as you want" Moxxi panted harder gasping as Krieg took hold of her tits starting to thrust between them at his own pace freeing her hands to allow her to reach down and unstrap her boots, kicking them off Moxxi then proceeded to push down her hot pants shimmying them down her legs whilst keeping her ripped tights on as she liked to think they added to her sex appeal

With her holes suitably bare Moxxi then went back to focusing on getting Krieg off sticking her tongue out for his cock to thrust against humming as she felt his cock throb between her tits and against her face "come on, show me just how much this big cock can cum" she goaded the Psycho before wrapping her lips back around his weeping cock head gulping down his precum as it spurted onto her tongue

Moxxi nearly regretted her words as Krieg climaxed moments later with a low primal growl, his release hitting her hard enough to feel like a punch in the mouth as she struggled to swallow the rushing torrents of hot thick cum that fired into her mouth, as he climaxed Krieg moved a hand to cup the back of Moxxi's head again forcing her to remain in place as he forced his load down her spasming throat, choking horribly on his release Moxxi tried to push on his thighs to get away but his grip on her head was cast iron rendering her unable to move as her mascara started to run down her cheeks

Feeling her jaw ache and her lungs beginning to burn Moxxi could only sit there and swallow as much as she could until Krieg's release finally ended, when it finally did come to an end the bar owner was on the verge of passing out gasping loudly for air when Krieg pulled away and finished the rest of his load directly onto her face and tits "my god…..that was….." she panted before having a small coughing fit "nobody's ever choked me that much before, you're a fucking monster!" she gasped as a wave of drool escaped her mouth landing on her heaving tits

Eventually getting her breath back fully Moxxi used Krieg's still rock hard cock as leverage to pull herself back onto her feet whilst the Psycho still stood silently, his now raging libido overwhelming his need to scream out nonsensical profanities as he watched Moxxi saunter over to the counter and hop up to bend herself over it, with her hand still grasping his shaft Moxxi then guided Krieg's forward by his cock until he was stood behind her pressing his girth between her fat ass cheeks "mmmmm does that feel good big guy?" she purred shaking her ass to make the cheeks ripple along his length

Growling with lust Krieg just reached forward taking hold of Moxxi's arms pinning them down to the counter making her gasp and moan as he took full control of the situation, resting her head on the counter Moxxi relaxed herself to enjoy the sensations of Krieg's huge cock thrusting between her ass cheeks for a few minutes before she felt him pull back and then felt the pressure of his cock head pushing against her tightest hole "wait! You're too big for…." she exclaimed before freezing up when Krieg force ten of his fifteen inches into her ass

It took Moxxi's brain a couple of seconds to register what the fuck had just happened but when it did her mind practically exploded with pleasure, she had had anal sex before but her previous lovers who were given that honour were eight inches at the very most and nowhere near Krieg's girth so finding out that her ass could take his massive size was more than a pleasant surprise, gurgling slightly as Krieg slowly forced the rest of his cock into her tightest hole clenching her fists as the Psycho's grip on her arms tightened "oh my god…." she whined feeling her insides shift and stretch to accommodate Krieg's size "mmmmm…..yes…."

The remaining classes and drinks on the counter quickly began to tremble and spill over as Krieg's punishing thrusts made the entire counter shake, Moxxi's body jerking forward as she panted and gasped with pleasure, grunting in time with the bar owners moans Krieg released her arms using one hand to grasp hold of one of her firm ass cheeks whilst using the other one to grab a handful of her hair pulling her head back with it as his pace got even harder "fuck…..fuck….yes that's it!"

Grabbing hold of one of Moxxi's thick thighs Krieg spread her legs wider giving him more room to slam into her causing his huge balls slap beat against her dripping slit with every thrust, he had never been able to have anal sex with either Gaige or Maya as Gaige seemed far too small to even attempt it and Maya had never mentioned it before so he didn't want to risk pushing it, he was suicidal in combat but not in sex, driving his cock even deeper into Moxxi's tight hole he chuckled maniacally to himself as the bar owner started to spasm underneath him in orgasm, her arousal making a puddle on the counter beneath her as Krieg's cock throbbed inside of her with his own climax approaching

"Yes….yes…come on big guy….cum in me….give me your cum" Moxxi panted in between moans of ecstasy letting her tongue hang out of her mouth panting like a bitch in heat, her toes curling as each thrust Krieg took into her send a jolt of sheer pleasure up her spine and to her brain making it difficult for her to even think

When Krieg finally climaxed Moxxi felt like she was going to explode as his huge load was shot deep into her ass, her mind completely disconnecting with her body for several seconds as another punishing orgasm hit her hard making her eyes roll back completely into her head

When Moxxi finally came to she found that Krieg had pulled out of her and hard finished all over her ass cheeks and back warming her skin with his seed "if I had known you had that in you I would have hired you as my bouncer months ago" she purred looking back over at Krieg nowhere near ready to get back on her feet not even able to feel her legs anymore "speaking of which I could do with a bouncer again tomorrow, you up for it?" she smiled dirtily to which Krieg nodded laughing maniacally under his breath "your friend better watch out otherwise I might just steal you away for good"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	3. Lending a hand

Lending a hand

Axton let out a heavy breath wiping the sweat from his brow as he sat back from his dismantled Turret, the heat in his work shop was becoming near unbearable as the midday Pandora heat bore down on the metal structure, despite it being one of the later and colder months of the year Pandora seemed to ignore that fact completely baking Axton in heat that would have been perfectly appropriate in the Summer months

Reaching for a nearby wrench Axton then froze as he heard the metal door of his work shop creak loudly before falling straight off of its hinges crashing to the ground putting him immediately on edge, no one was allowed in his work shop, it was his area, his personally little park of Sanctuary to call his own and he made sure to tell the rest of the Vault Hunters that they had no right to come in and mess with his stuff so the fact that someone had entered his work shop without permission and knocked the door down had him reaching for his Pistol that he had kept nearby

Gripping the Pistol Axton then spun around aiming his weapon prepared to squeeze the trigger when he recognized the red pigtails and metal arm of the intruder "Jesus Christ Axton, if this is how you react to a visitor remind me to never throw you a surprise party, you might just set off a nuke" Gaige tittered as she pushed Axton's weapon aside

"Damn it Gaige, I thought I made it perfectly clear that I don't want anyone else in here!" Axton groaned tossing his Pistol aside as he turned back to his Turret

"What are you? A ten year old with his first tree house? Do you need a 'no girls allowed' sign for your door?" Gaige teased him ruffling the Soldiers hair making him grunt with disapproval waving her off

"Very funny, the kid is giving me shit"

"The 'kid' who you've fucked several times now"

"…..what do you want Gaige?"

"Just thought I'd come lend a hand, you've been cursing fairly loud for the last hour so I thought you'd need a master's help" the teen replied smirking at the glare Axton gave her

Staring daggers at the Mechromancer Axton then sighed heavily running his hands through his hair "I can't get this newest upgrade to connect properly, no matter how I try to install it it just falls straight off or causes a major jam, if I kept it like this my girl would most likely explode the next time I deploy her" he explained picking up the part he wanted to install into his Turret, a canister filled with compress liquid nitrogen which would cause the bullets to flash freeze the moment they cooled down from firing temperature to body temperature meaning that they would freeze a Bandits insides the moment they hit

"I see, move over" Gaige told him pushing the Soldier to a side and taking the canister from him, picking up a nearby wrench moved herself lower balancing herself on the elbow of her metal arm as she began to screw and fasten parts of Axton's Turret together muttering to herself as she did so whilst so subconsciously swaying her hips

Sitting back to watch Gaige work Axton couldn't help but let his gaze focus on the teens tight little ass, his eyes following it as it swayed from side to side, it had been a good month since he had last done anything with Gaige and around a week since he had last felt sexual relief so the sight of her ass alone even in her tight denim shorts was enough to affect him, his pants tightening as he shifted his legs to try and make it more comfortable which Gaige wasn't helping with at all with the little hums and sighs she let out as she casually fitted and removed pieces from his Turret "it's so fucking hot in here" Gaige sighed sitting back and wiping the beading sweat on her forehead "how do you work in here?" she added taking hold of her top to pull it off over her head, her perky breasts bouncing free as she then moved to stand up pulling down her shorts and kicking them off leaving her in just her mini skirt, stockings and sneakers

"Much better" the Mechromancer then sighed dropping down to her hands and knees to get back to work "hand me a screw driver would ya?" she requested reaching back to Axton turning around to find him staring at her "what? Oh come on you've seen me naked before, hand me a screw driver!" she repeated snapping Axton out of his daze to which he hastily grabbed a nearby screw driver handing it over to her

Smiling at the effect she still had on him Gaige began to sway her hips again as she went back to work knowing that Axton's eyes were glued to her tight little ass and pussy, the thought of it alone being enough to make her core clench and moisten with arousal "ok I'm about done here, you wanna take over? She is your 'lady' after all so you should give her the finishing touches" she suggested moving back to let Axton resume repairs

Shifting forward to take Gaige's place Axton was surprised to find her all but done with his Turret, the only parts that needed completing being the final screws on the nitrogen tank and the firing pins "damn kid you work fast, maybe I shouldn't be so against asking for help after all" the Commando grinned as he applied the finishing touches to his Turret before sitting back next to Gaige "damn she's even more of a beauty, feel free to lend a hand anytime"

"Anytime?" Gaige inquired with a quirked lip as she eyed the bulge in Axton's pants "how about now?"

"Now? Why now? What else do I have that needs helping with?" Axton asked looking over at the redhead with confusion before his eyes went wide when she reached over with her real hand boldly cupping his bulge "oh….that"

Tittering at his surprised Gaige deftly undid his pants and slid her hand inside biting her lip as she wrapped her fingers around his throbbing erection "you must seriously think that I'm blind if you thought that I didn't notice this" she breathed taking in his length and thickness as she fluidly pumped her hand along him "god I missed this dick"

Sitting back against the nearby wall Axton couldn't help but grin as Gaige proceeded to lay out on her front between his legs, balancing herself on her metal arm as she continued stroking his throbbing erection, never taking her eyes off of it as she admired every throb and twitch it made in her grasp, licking her lips the teen then leaned in to slowly lick the length of him from base to tip eliciting a groan of pleasure from him as she sighed at his thick manly flavour

"God damn kid" the Commando groaned rolling his head back against the wall as Gaige then proceeded to take his cock into her mouth, sealing her lips tight around it as she began to briskly bob her head sucking loud and wet on him, reaching back to pull her skirt up to keep her ass bare as she easily took him down her throat "where'd you learn to do that?"

Simply tittered back around his cock at his question Gaige increased her sucking pace, her pigtails bouncing as her head bobbed, humming loudly as she sucked twisting her head around making sure that his cock rubbed against every inch of the inside of her mouth making her cheeks bulge out as he began to throb harder "fuuuuckk" Axton panted as precum started to pour out onto Gaige's tongue

It didn't take much longer for Gaige to drive Axton over the edge into climax, continuing to suck hard on him as he unloaded with a long low growl of pleasure, the Mechromancer eagerly gulping down his seed not letting a single drop of it escape her lips until his release ended pulling back to give the tip of his cock a loving kiss "mmmmm, I had almost forgotten how that tasted" the redhead moaned licking her lips to clean them of any remaining seed before moving forward to straddle the Commando's waist "and now for the good part" she grinned as she rubbed her dripping little slit along his still hard cock

Reaching up to take hold of Gaige's waist as she slowly lowered herself down on him letting out a heavy sigh of pleasure as her cunt squeezed every inch of him "oooooh fuck that's deep" Gaige panted as she felt the tip of his cock press against her cervix biting her lip as her clit ground against Axton's pubic hair sending jolts of pleasure through her groin "gonna ride this fucking dick dry"

"Don't let me stop you" Axton smirked reclining back with his hands behind his head as Gaige started to gyrate her hips

"Like you could" the Mechromancer purred back starting to bounce herself on his cock using her strong thigh muscles alone, her perky breasts bouncing in tandem to her riding pace as Gaige pressed her hands to the wall above Axton's head to balance herself "god I love this fucking cock!" she panted bouncing in it harder making her tits bounce harder in the Commando's face "you like that pussy on your dick don't you?"

"You know it" Axton grinned back moving his hands to grab at her chest making the teen gasp and moan at the rough grip he had on her breasts, whilst they were smaller than Maya's by a couple of cup sizes they were definitely a lot firmer practically able to see the grooves his fingers made in her tits as he squeezed them hard eliciting heavy pants and moans from the Mechromancer grinning as he felt her pussy start to clench even tighter around him "damn you're easy to get off"

"Shut up and just fuck me!" Gaige gasped back as she felt her groin beginning to tighten "I'm the one doing all the work here!" she added before crying out when Axton suddenly rolled her under him making her back slam against the floor hard

Any anger she had at the action quickly melted away however as Axton took hold of her legs draping them over his shoulders and started ramming hard and deep into her now spasming pussy fucking hard and fast through her climax "oh my god!" the redhead wailed slamming her head back against the floor as her back arched almost painfully, her veins on fire with ecstasy as her orgasm wracked her body

Breathing heavier as the Mechromancer spasmed and squirmed under him Axton railed into her faster feeling his climax approaching, rolling her onto her side he held one of her legs up high finding a deeper angle to fuck her in grunting every time his cock slammed against her cervix "oh god harder! Fuck me Axton! Harder!" Gaige panted reaching down to grab hold of the Commando's shirt with her metal hand pulling it in an attempt to get his dick into her pussy even more violently

Arching his back and throwing his head back Axton soon came hard, driving his cock as deep as he could into Gaige's cunt making the redheads eyes roll back as his hot seed flooded her pussy and womb "oh yeah, fill that fucking pussy" the Mechromancer moaned pulling Axton's shirt harder to keep him from pulling out to early making him dump his entire load inside of her before letting him go

As he pulled out Axton fell back on his ass panting heavily as Gaige reached down to scoop up some of the cum that leaked out of her slit bringing her fingers to her lips to lick them clean "you're a fucking freak kid" Axton chuckled as he stood and did up his pants "feel free to stop by whenever you want, I think you've earned access in here"

"Only if you fuck me whenever I want" Gaige tittered back reaching back down for more cum

"Never been able to stop you before"

"Like you could"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	4. In my sights

In my sights

"Nothing like a challenging kill" Mordecai smirked under his breath as he observed the head of a Badass Goliath exploded less than a second after he pulled the trigger, his vantage point having the perfect view over the Bandit encampment that Maya and Zer0 were clearing out, the Goliath he had just killed being just moments away from attacking Maya from behind as the Siren was distracted with the Bandits rushing her from the front

As the last Bandit fell Mordecai grumbled to himself as he had failed to claim the last kill, Zer0 having driven his Sword through the man's chest before he had the chance to pull the trigger, as requested by Maya he continued to watch over her and Zer0 as the pair reloaded their Weapons and began to loot the corpses of whatever money and reasonably ok Weapons they had to be sold later "I don't know why they even do this, Bandits never seem to have good shit anymore" the Hunter sighed to himself scratching his head before looking back through his scope to watch as Maya then turned to face Zer0

What the Siren did next nearby made Mordecai drop his Rifle from how hard he jumped, waving her hand Maya used her Siren powers to knock Zer0 back flat on his ass before she waved both hands sending his Sword and Rifle scattering away from him "what are you doing Chica?" Mordecai asked himself as he continued to watch through his scope, he had observed the current Vault Hunters duelling each other for practice back at Sanctuary but this didn't look like a duel

With Zer0 now disarmed and grounded Maya quirked her lip as she then waved her hand over her body causing her clothing to melt away revealing her tight tattooed body underneath "dios mio!" Mordecai gasped as he realized that Maya wasn't attacking Zer0 but coming onto him, immediately feeling like the third wheel the Hunter moved to shoulder his Rifle and take his leave before realizing that they were still in heavy Bandit territory, the camp they had cleared out being just one of the smaller ones in the area meaning that they were nowhere near alone in that part of Pandora's Wasteland

Was this what Maya had wanted when she had requested his aid in providing Sniper support for them? Some cover whilst she got the thrill of getting laid in dangerous territory? Feeling a little cheated and used from being essentially lied to Mordecai swallowed his pride and refocused his grip on his Sniper Rifle, trying to focus on scoping out the area and not blatantly watching as Maya then used her powers to undo Zer0's pants

Unable to fight off his curiosity though Mordecai sighed moving his sights back to the pair now finding Maya laid out on her front between Zer0's legs as she pumped her hand along his cock, his eyebrow raising at the sight of the Assassin's manhood "huh, so Zer0 definitely isn't human, either that or he really needs some sunlight" the Hunter commented noticing just how white and pale Zer0's skin was

Resisting the urge to fire a warning shot to make it obvious that he was still there just in case Maya had forgotten about him Mordecai watched as the blue haired Siren then took Zer0's cock into her mouth, shifting uncomfortably as Maya started to briskly bob her head along the Assassin's length Mordecai couldn't help but comment on the Siren's skill in the act as he felt his pants getting uncomfortably tight

When was the last time Mordecai had felt any kind of sexual relief? After the original Vault Hunter group had disbanded he led a fairly solitary life which only was made worse when Bloodwing was killed, only coming out of seclusion to help in the fight against Handsome Jack, even then he hadn't even thought about relieving himself spending his days drinking and hunting members of Hyperion never allowing himself time to relax and unwind

Grimacing as his pants got tighter at the sight of Maya taking Zer0's cock out of her mouth only to stroke it faster as she licked along the sides of it the Hunter decided that he had to do something to ease the 'strain' in order to keep his concentration, glancing around to make sure that the area around him was clear Mordecai sighed before reaching down to undo the zipper of his pants letting his throbbing long neglected erection fall free sighing at the immediate relief it provided

With the immediate strain relieved from his manhood Mordecai returned his sights to the Vault Hunters below finding that Maya was now using her breasts to pleasure Zer0, pumping them along the Assassin's length as a flashing exclamation mark appeared on his helmet making Mordecai guess that meant he was reaching his climax

Feeling his cock starting to throb painfully again making his aim begin to waver Mordecai let out another heavy sigh "the things I have to do" he muttered under his breath as he reached down beginning to slowly stroke his erection, feeling like nothing more than a lowly pervert he told himself repeatedly in his head that he needed to 'calm his nerves' to be able to watch over Maya and Zer0 properly trying to put as little thought into it as possible as he watched Zer0 unload all over Maya's face and chest

As Zero's climax ended Maya moaned lustfully moving to kneel in front of him, licking up the cum around her lips whilst letting the rest on her face and tits settle loving how hot it felt against her skin, to her amusement and sexual delight Zer0 was still raring to go after his climax all too eager to help her mount him taking hold of her slender hips as she moved to straddle his waist

"Dios mio" Mordecai gasped stroking his cock faster as he watched Maya mouth something to Zer0 before slamming herself down him his cock, her scream of pleasure echoing through the nearby wasteland making the Hunter thankful that they had killed off the local Skag population before assaulting the Bandit encampment

Stroking himself faster Mordecai soon found himself transfixed as he watched Maya wildly ride Zer0's cock, her tattoos starting to glow as ecstasy filled her body, focusing his scope on the Siren's bouncing tits Mordecai felt his cock throbbing harder as precum began to drip out signalling his much needed climax

Maya's screams continued to echo throughout the wasteland as her own climax soon overtook her making her tattoos glow even brighter along with her eyes whilst nearby stones and rocks began to levitate around her and Zer0 "holy fuck" Mordecai gasped as he watched the Siren continue to wildly bounce and grind on Zer0's cock throughout her orgasm feeling his balls start to tighten "oh Dios" he then shuddered as he came hard, his hand pumping faster and faster as he unloaded his seed all over the dirt in front of him whilst Zer0 reached his climax as well, a large exclamation point showing on his visor as he filled Maya with his seed making the Siren moan and purr

Breathing heavily as his post climax waves ran through him making his muscles the least tense they had been in months Mordecai gently raised his Rifle as Maya dismounted Zer0's waist 'summoning' her clothes back on showing that they were finished, muttering under his breath about how crazy the new Vault Hunters were he then shouldered his Rifle and did up his pants before taking his leave knowing that Maya and Zer0 know longer needed his support

(At Mad Moxxi's bar)

Downing the rest of his drink Mordecai slammed the glass back down on the counter before sliding under bill to Moxxi to order another drink "hard day Sugar?" the Bartender asked pouring him another drink

"You can say that, just another day of Bandit hunting" Mordecai sighed back taking his drink and downing it in one shot before signalling Moxxi for another

"I see, well you're always welcome here when you need to unwind Sugar" Moxxi told him handing the Hunter yet another glass before walking off to tend to the other patrons

Grunting in response Mordecai slammed back the new shot before noticing someone sitting next to him, turning he froze for a second when he realized it was Maya "oh….hey, great mission earlier" he greeted awkwardly

"I know you were watching" Maya replied with a devious look in her eye

"What?" the Hunter responded trying to play dumb as to not invoke the Siren's ire

"I said I know you were watching me and Zer0 earlier, did you like what you saw?" she asked with a smirk as Mordecai almost visibly sweat dropped under his mask "look, I was feeling bad for not letting you join in so I thought I had better make it up to you" she added leaning in to whisper in his ear "meet me in my guest room upstairs in five minutes so we can discuss your future help in any missions we take" she purred before standing up and walking off towards the stairs leading up to the guest rooms

As she headed up the stairs the blue haired Siren stopped for a moment, looking over her shoulder to make sure Mordecai was watching before snapping her fingers causing her pants and boots to dissolve into nothingness showing off her firm ass and shapely thighs, practically able to feel his eyes widening behind his goggles Maya smirked as she continued her ascent up the stairs adding an extra sway to her walk as Mordecai watched her all the way

Swallowing thickly Mordecai placed more money on the counter to pay for his drinks as well as to tip Moxxi before following Maya up the stairs, after that day whenever Maya went alone on a mission or with just one other Vault Hunter she always made sure to ask for Mordecai's help in covering them, his perfect aim making sure that he got a good show after every mission

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	5. All's fair in love and madness

All's fair in love and madness

Moxxi sighed as she slumped down on one of the ruined pews of the make shift church, the sounds of gunfire and explosions slowly dying off as Axton finished off the rest of the Zaford and Hodunk clans, it had all gone so well until that final moment, all Bridget and Colin had to do was finish the ceremony and there would finally be peace between the two clans but no, it all had to go to shit leaving Moxxi without a clan or family save for her children and a lot of corpses baking in the sun

Removing her hat with another weary sigh Moxxi barely reacted to Axton sitting down beside her "you doing ok?" the Soldier asked placing his Assault Rifle against the pew, he knew that Moxxi wasn't exactly close with her family, hell she deserted the Hodunk clan to prevent Ellie from behind forced into an incestuous marriage but it was obvious that Moxxi had been hit hard by the death of her clan

"Yeah honey, I'm fine" Moxxi replied casting a glance at him "I just don't know why I even bothered, there was no other way this was going to end, the Hodunks and Zafords just couldn't mix, how could a marriage fix a feud so engraved into someone's blood?"

"At least you tried to end the fighting" Axton tried to reassure her "but I think we both know that marriage doesn't solve anything, the honeymoon period doesn't last anywhere near as long for that" he added with a dry smile remembering how things ended with his wife and how he was still unable to bring himself to remove his wedding band

Nodding Moxxi sighed again before looking over to Axton "I suppose a reward is in order"

"Not that I wouldn't complain but I got some good loot from these guys, that'll be enough" Axton replied but Moxxi was having none of it, he had done a lot for her to try and settle things with her family and at the very least she needed a pick me up after what had happened

Taking hold of Axton's hand Moxxi stood up and led him out of the make shift church, ignoring Innuendobot's blatant sexual comment as she walked the Soldier to one of the ruined trucks outside making him sit down on the back of it before dropping to her knees in front of him "you sure about this?" Axton asked her, not normally being one to deny a sexual favour but Moxxi had been through a lot that day

Ignoring him Moxxi just undid his pants leaning in to kiss his flaccid cock before sucking it into her mouth "god damn" Axton groaned as Moxxi's skilled tongue quickly worked him to full erection, gripping the sides of the truck the Soldier watched as the bartender then began to slowly bob her head sealing her lips tight around his girth, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked hard sending shudders of pleasure up Axton's spine

"Fuck" Axton panted bucking his hips slightly to help Moxxi pull his pants down after she undid them fully, the bartender throwing the article of clothing aside along with his boots, her lips never leaving his cock as she then proceeded to unbutton her jacket and blouse shrugging them off to kneel before him naked from the waist up, her huge bust bare to the world beginning to bounce as she then began to bob her head faster

Rolling his head back Axton reached down to cup the back of Moxxi's head as she took his cock down her throat "god damn Moxxi, you're a real pro at this" he complimented as the bartender didn't gag once from taking his thick length down her neck, the brunette simply moaning back as she reached down to slide her hand down her pants slowly rubbing her clit as she sucked harder on him

After a few more minutes of sucking Moxxi finally pulled away for air, Axton's cock throbbing in her hand as she took hold of him to stroke him "that feel good Sugar?" she purred before removing her hand for a moment to slowly lick her palm and fingers, wetting her hand before returning it to Axton's dick to resume the hand job "are you going to cum for me?" she breathed as she then sat up on her knees to press her breasts around Axton's cock pumping them as fast as she could trying to get him off as fast as she could

"Oh god yes" Axton groaned as Moxxi's tits quickly sent him over the edge, his cock erupting between her breasts filling her cleavage with his thick seed whilst a few thick shots escaped to land on her face making her titter

"That's it Sugar, let it all out for me" Moxxi smiled closing one eye as another streak of cum splashed across her face "this is why you're one of my favourites"

As his release ended Axton decided that he should take control of the situation rather than let Moxxi do everything, standing up he took hold of Moxxi bending her over the back of the truck making her giggle and cry out with arousal when he took hold of her leather pants ripping a cunt hole through them and her mesh tights underneath revealing her dripping slit "oooh yes, take what you've earned" she moaned before throwing her head back with a pleasured cry as Axton did just that, sinking his entire cock into her tight dripping cunt

Gripping Moxxi's fat bubble ass Axton drove into her hard and fast, each thrust sending her jerking forward onto the truck making her tits bounce under her, one hand reaching forward to brace herself whilst the other reached back to grab hold of Axton's wrist squeezing it tight "mmmm fuck you're big, that's it, fuck me hard, you've earned it" she moaned looking back at Axton over her shoulder, licking her teeth as her body continued to buck and jerk from his thrusts

Driving his cock deeper into Moxxi's welcoming cunt Axton moved his hands from her ass to her arms pulling them back forcing her to stand as he railed into her harder, making her head roll back and her tits bounce harder "oh god! Yes! Harder!" she screamed before her eyes rolled back and her cunt clenched tight in orgasm, soaking both hers and Axton's groin as she climaxed on his cock, her knees buckling forcing her to rely solely on his hold to keep her upright

It didn't take long for Axton follow Moxxi's lead as her cunt became too tight for him to handle, pulling hard on her arms and driving deep into her he unloaded straight into her welcoming womb making her eyes go wide and her jaw fall slack, her tongue hanging out with pleasure as he growled primal-ly "fuck!"

Losing the strength in his legs as his climax took near everything out of him Axton slowly let Moxxi forward until she was laid out on the back of the truck to which he moved to sit next to her panting for breath, Moxxi on the other hand didn't seem content to leave him be just yet, sliding back off of the truck to land flat on her ass before crawling between his legs to suck his cock back into her mouth "god damn, I thought you had done enough" he groaned as the bartender sucked hard on his oversensitive cock making his entire body shudder

Tittering around his shaft Moxxi gave him a few more hard sucks before pulling away "you've done a lot for me over the last few months, let's just say I'm paying you back in bulk" she purred before leaning back in, deepthroating his entire cock making Axton nearly pass out from the overload of sensations

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
